The Fireballs of Rage - A 'The Greatest Pokemon Master' Commentary
by The Follower of Forums
Summary: Exactly what it says! I, Fall, am joined by several other Ruby Resisters as we proclaim our outrage and give forth our opinions! If you also wish to spew forth lava and fire alongside us, please PM me for further details.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, fellow writers of the Pokemon fandom! Recently, I have discovered this abhorrent story - you may have heard of it. It's by Ruby Janet, and judging by the reviews, it's quite popular, and quite hated as well. I was absolutely disgusted by the story, and decided to do a commentary about it! I know someone has done this too, but this is my own opinion. Of course, I'm joined by some lovely people, and they are here, sharing their opinion right along with me! So please, enjoy! _

* * *

Lunarium Prince = Italics (_Right here, you bunch'a lazy Slowpokes!)_

Okami Amaterasu = Bold (**Tada!)**

Supreme Penguin Overlord = Plain (Oh hai y'all!)

The Follower of Forums = Bold and Underlined (**Y'can't beat the bold and emphasized, guys.)**

Bladewielder05 = Bold and Italics

* * *

My beautifuk Pokeemon journey

(_Dude... two words in... and a mistake, even Pokemon wrong. Top class, xxRubyjanetxx. Top class._)

**(I like how Ruby starts out immediately with a misspelled word - or two, actually. It's a good laugh though, and bearable for the moment, yeah?) **

**_(I just started laughing at this part because it's so "fucking beautiful!")_**

AN: I started playing pokemoin

(Er... what?)

last week and I noticed I was really good at it.

**(Most people are decent at Pokémon you know...)**

(Well gee, that's arrogant. Plus, is it a scientific fact that you're good at it? Yeeeee-no.)

I beat the game in like 3 days

**(Going for a speed record?)**

**_(So...you were locked up playing Pokémon...what happened to school and stuff?)_**

(**IMPOSSIBLE**)

and I like watchin pokemon on tv and love that hot guy

(Jesus, that's the most specific thing ever. [/sarcasm])

but not the other one who is ugly faggot.

**(Gary? Ash?)**

(_Well... somebody's homophobic..._)

So I decided to write dis sotry.

(I think my IQ just got halved...)

BTW in dis world pokemon

(**Wait Pokemon go on Journeys without trainers? I thought that was only Mystery Dungeon?**)

get to train on there 15th birthday

(I actually have no idea. Please burn it with an axe.)

NOT when they are 10.

**(So… When the Pokemon are 15 years old, they start their training? That's a bit late, isn't it? I don't think starter Pokemon live for very long in their unevolved form… Pikachu is the exception? Maybe Squirtle too.)**

(Pokemon =/= Pokemon Trainers)

It is a mor realistic world where pokemon can DIE after fites

**_(Yeah! My Pokémon's going to die because of a stinking Bubble!)_**

(an: its soo tradic)

**_(I could not let this slide. Why the hell is there an author note in the author note?)_**

(_An author's note... inside of an author's note. AUTHORCEPTION!_)

So anyway i wrote dis story in like an hour, coz im good at typing n stuff as well as pokemon games i think it coz i have fast relixes.

**(You don't need fast 'relixes' to type or play Pokémon well. Pokémon is a turn based game anyways. Unless you're talking about Rumble Blast, of course.)**

**_(You're fast at typing mistakes, all right.)_**

(_Please, typing like this will get you mistkaes like that one. See, I can do it too! Wach ee!) _

You will find it is lots in detail becuase im careful abot this stuff.

**_(But you're not careful about your spelling or your grammar..)_**

(lul yip ur liek so carful yr evn mar caful dan me lololo1)

It is write in what is called FIRST PERSON

(as well as in gibberish! Plus we all know what first person is.)

which means Im telling the story from my eyes.

**_(...NO SHIT!)_**

(_Congratz. You learned Lie!_)

Anyway read to see my story of pokemon!111

**_(Was holding down the shift key that tiring?)_**

(...Well, that's paragraph one over! And only forty-seven brain tumor surgeries later!)

THE BEGINNING

**_(No...I thought this was the end!)_**

(**Hey! She actually spelt something correctly!**)

_(Unfortunately, that's the first part of her actual story. ...I don't wanna read this anymore.)_

I woke up and it was morning outside but not inside becuse the curtains were still closed.

(Wat.)

**_(Parallel universe comes into play!)_**

They had pictures of cool pokemon like pikachu and staria

_(...Staria... oh, is that a new kind of drug?_)

on them and they fell to the floor.

**(I suppose physics doesn't apply to the Pokémon world like it does the real world.)**

(This is so stupid, I have brain cramp.)

I opened my eyes which weere blue like the sky and looked around exitedly.

_(Did you mean that you wanted to exit badly or something? Cause that's how I feel_.)

Today was pokeomen day

(So, we have 1, 2... 4 mispellings of the same word! OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP! ;-;)

(Pokemon day: the day that never existed!)

the day where one new trainer wood get to pick there first pokemon to start to be a trainer.

**_(HELL YEAH! IT'S GONNA BE ME! ASH KETCHUM!)_**

(...you clearly haven't played the games. Or watched the anime. Or know what Pokemon is. This is horrible...)

I was 15 today so i wondered if i might be the one who was chosed to pick a pokemon.

(OH PLEASE DEAR ARCEUS SHE IS NOT WORTHY SHE IS NOT WORTHY THIS IS HORRIBLE)

**(Many spelling mistakes aside...)**

My name is Ruby Masterball

**_(How come I don't get to have that last name...)_**

(AND SO THE LEGEND OF THE MARY-SUE-NESS BEGINS)

and I was excied today that I might get a pokemon. I got up and tied up my ruby hair (thats how I got my name)

(**Not asking**)

in a sidewyas pony tail. I put on a white tank top with Red around the edges and a dragonballz picture on the front. I put on some ripped jeans and a sideways pokemon cap. I opened the door with my hands that had red nailpolish on and went down stairs.

**(Since I've seen so many comments about the hair color, I'm not going to rant on about that. But this is the Pokémon world... Why is Dragonball Z here? I don't even know what it is.)**

**_(You're so vain, girl!)_**

Normally mom sits in the chair and tells you to set your clock n stuff

(**Fourth wall breaking! Hurray! … Not**)

but my mom abandoned me when I was born and my father didnt want me either

(Gee, I wonder why...)

so im used to no one being downstairs.

**_(Good! Nobody _****wants ****_to be downstairs to greet you!)_**

I lived in the house on my own excpet i wished i had a pokemon to go be a trainer

(This has been another... piece of nonsense.)

with.

**(... No comment. Just - no.)**

(_Hold on, boys and girls! We got ourselves a Mary-Sue!)_

Anyway i art

**(Why would you art breakfast? Wouldn't you want to eat it?)**

some breakfast and went outside. A boy ran up to me

**_(*smacks forehead* If you tell her that, then you won't get the Pokémon, kid!)_**

and said proffesor oak was waiting for me. I gasped and hurryed to the crowd outside his office coz I was late.

**(Professor Oak doesn't have an office, he has a lab! Am I the only one who's seriously irked by that?)**

(I have no idea what just happened.)

"Hey Ruby your finally here." I knew that voice. It was... Gary Oak.

**_(Yay! The bastard's here!)_**

I gasped but stood my ground.. "Proffesor oak wanted to see me. I said. "Yeah but Im going to get the pokemon."

**_(I like how she's talking to herself.)_**

(Gary, I swear to Arceus if you don't get the Pokemon, I will shoot you.)

I was sad because I wanted the pokemon to go explore the world.

**(If you want a Pokémon to be a Trainer with, yet you want them to explore the world... Team Plasma feelings much? You might a good candidate.)**

(_Gaaasp... you mean... wait, what Pokemon?! There's three!)_

**_(…you don't need the Pokémon to explore the world…just go by yourself!)_**

Gary was wearing a blue sweater with a green necklace. I blushed coz he looked hot but i couldnt let feelings get in the way of pokemon.

**(This might be the only sentence that is relatively sane and makes sense. Maybe not for Ruby, but eh.)**

(WAIT A MINUTE. WHERE ARE GARY'S PANTS?!)

"You look hot Ruby." gary said before he went away coz The proff was coming.

**(Gary's OOC moment... *Sigh*)**

**_(Gary's been brainwashed!)_**

_(...'Coz The proff was coming.' ...Really? Do you have down syndrome or something, or did you fail to use Spellcheck?)_

"Can I have your attention pls?"

**_(No, you may not. You are a professor. You should not talk in text.)_**

The proff said, talking

**_(…NO SHIT! OF COURSE IF HE SAID SOMETHING, HE'S TALKING!)_**

(No, he was riding a Girafarig to Saturn whilst eating a popsicle!)

(**We know he was talking, otherwise he wouldn't have said something**!).

The time has come to choose one trainer who shines above all others to be the new trainer for Pallet town. Evertyone went quiet as he read the piece of paper.

"Ruby Masterball!" Everyone gasped.

**_(I certainly gasped. HOW COME I DIDN'T GET THE POKEMON?!)_**

I was so shocked.

**_(I bet.)_**

Gary was looking at me all mysterious.

**_(RAPE FACE! And yeah, it's a mystery while he's looking at you at all)_**

I was getting a pokemon.

**_(No shit. Didn't you hear your name called?)_****.**

(No. I refuse to let it be. I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN. KILL IT. KILL IT WITH FIRE. KILL IT. NO. NONONONONONONONON. WHYYYYY?!)

AN: was that good or what,

**_(Es horrible!)_**

see how i put lots of detial

(... **What's detial? OH! Do you mean Detail?!) **

(_Was that good? I don't know. How about you ask all the lovely people that's reviewing your awesome story?)_

in to increase the reading experience.

**_(Hell yeah, lots of "detail". My reading experience was _****soooo ****_increased.)_**

(And the rate of suicides induced by this story!)

Anyway I can't wait to write the next chapter when I chose a pokemon better than all the others.

(...oh dear, I see what's coming next.)

(**Pokemon are all equal! They have feelings too you know!) **

Please review how much you liked it.

**_(Okay then! Dear xxRubyjanetxx, I hate it!)_**

**(Yes, there was much detail, wasn't there? You certainly 'art' your breakfast. *Shakes head*)**

**(Naw I think I will let Suicidal Reaper review to scare the S*** out of you!)**

_(...Well... I have to say, that was a very interesting read, what with the countless spelling and grammar errors, and the completely obvious Mary Sue character. OH, and don't forget all the complete and utter crap you spilled on your keyboard to make this into the no-plot s***fest that it is. You need.. some work. BADLY! Listen.. to the reviewers. Some of them aren't just useless flamers, you know. Now if you excuse me, I have to replenish my cell count. It went down as soon as I laid eyes on this train wreck.)_

**(Aaaaaand I lost some brain cells! Hurray! … not... Time for some actually good stories!)**

(This is hardly even a story. This is more of a mass lobotomy, which you have indulged in four times! This story isn't bad! It's horrible! Terrible! Awful! Beyond repair! Unsalvagable! Horrendous! There is nothing that can be saved! KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE! AH! OH GOD! THE HORRROOOOOOOOORRRR!

...oh, and P.S., I am willing to bet this story has been responsible for at least one brain tumor. Apart from mine. :))


	2. Chapter 2

-Lunar (P): Alrighty! Due to more people joining into this awesomegarymotherfiretruckingoaksauce-of-a-thing, we gotta ditch the B/I/U styling and just go with names. Faaan-freaking-tastic. *sad face* So anyways, let's rolecall.

-Fall (F): Well, my beloved readers, unfortunately, you shall not see our beautiful B/I/U combinations this time, I'm afraid! But fortunately, you will see the nicknames we've self dubbed ourselves! It's a beautiful thing! Also, **bold** like that, is what Ruby wrote. Everything else, is us.

-Wolfie (W): Uh… How did I end up here?! Oh Arceus save me now… If I am needed visit me at the hospital…

-Lunar (P): Yeah, I decided to shorten my name, shorty! What's it to you?

-Blade (B): Hey, just because I have Asian genes, you have no right to call me shorty! Wait…nevermind, you do…anyways, Blade here. *eye twitches* I'm a Keyblade Master, a commenter of this Gorlog's Horns story, and the hand that holds your pitiful lives. Name's Bladewielder05, Blade for short. DAMNIT! I just had to say it…

-Lacryma (M2): Recognize me? Anyways, unlike the others I think I will try to keep things civil. Emphasis on try.

-Twilit (T): I'm going to try and hold back here. I make no promises... Beware our flaming powers!

**Chapter 2**

**I choose you**

-Lunar (P): Oh, like in the anime. Too bad the main difference is that the anime wasn't complete and utter crap. Oh, that's right. I just put up italics! You mad?-

-Wolfie (W): I choose to leave now

-Lacryma (M2): Ruby dear, you could choose to be a little more creative with your titles.

-Twilit (T): So original! I swear I haven't heard that before.

**AN: STOP FLAMING!**

-Fall (F): But Ruby, my dear! We are not simply flaming you, oh, no, we are giving you the fireballs of wrath! We are flinging them from a ballista, we are!-

-Blade (B): …naw, I prefer not to. Thank you for suggesting it though!

-Twilit (T): I'll just put that in our trash ca- I mean complaint box.

**My english teacher said this was good so fuk you dont know whAt you are talking abot.**

-Lunar (P): Your English teacher is a disgrace to modern literature.-

-Blade (B): Gorlog and Orlog! Your English teacher won't know good literature even if it slammed a battleaxe in his/her head if he/she said this…bucking, hurling, thing from hell was good!

-Lacryma (M2): I would comment on your English teacher, but Lunar and Blade got there first. Capitalize the E in English, sweetheart.

**Ur just jealous that I can wirte better than you. IVE READ YOUR STORIES THEY SUCK ASS!**

-Lunar (P): *hides in sad corner* My stories... they don't...- I know some of the spellins wrong Im doin it on wordpad so there! The spelling doesnt matter its the story that counts!

-Blade (B): No, sweetie. YOUR STORY SUCKS LOKI'S ASS! …I'm in a Skandian mood right now XD

-Lacryma (M2): Yes, you can "wirte" better than me. I still have much better spelling, so we're equal. And my dear, up until now I bet you have never heard of me. It's okay. Not everybody can be as (in)famous as you.

-Twilit (T): The story is also terrible. The judges give it a negative 12.

**For tha people that gave me good reveiws thankx ill keep the chapters coming.**

-Blade (B): Loki reviewed to you? Oh, he must have been telling a whole bunch of lies then.

-Twilit (T): Weren't all those good reviews from you? Come up with some better fake usernames.

**Any way I was so shocked that I was getting a pokemon. "Ruby please come inside." Professior oak inquired.**

-Fall (F): Did the story start without me? I hardly noticed. Whoops!-

-Blade (B): Inquire: to ask about something. He's probably asking himself, 'Why me?!' in secret.

**I walked through the crowd who was all talking abot me. They knew i lived in my house all alone and was good at training pokemon and touf n stuff.**

-Lunar (P): BULLCRAP! She hasn't even touched a single Pokemon, let alone train one! Screw this, go catch your own Pokemon, Ruby!-

-Blade (B): Sorry, Prince-kun, but your efforts to stop the vulgar language. So I'll say it for the both of us! BULLSHIT! GO JUMP IN LOKI'S CURRENT!

-Lacryma (M2): Six sentences in and already this story is filled with mistakes. If I had a dollar for every mistake in here, I would be a millionaire by the tenth chapter.

**I spent a lot of time traveling through the wild all alone so I was not afrade. Anyway the house that the proff was taking me was a round house with a huge telescope thing on the roof.**

-Lunar (P): A... a ROUND... house? ...You know what, I wanna give you a roundhouse! COME 'ERE!-

-Wolfie (W): Roundhouse Kick for the win of defeating Ruby! Had to say it

-Blade (B): It's a tent!~

-Lacryma (M2): Description is key, Ruby. If the audience cannot picture the scene, then they lose interest. That is, for the brave souls that made it this far. We need more than just "a round house with a huge telescope thing on the roof".

-Twilit (T): Roundhouse? Chuck Norris, come in here.

**I went insdie. "Wait here I ll get some pokemon to for you to chose." The proffsoroak ran away through a door which he closed loudlhy.**

-Fall (F): How magical! The Professor ran away, through a closed door, which he also loudly closed! That is simply delighting to the statements of physics! Which I most likely have stated incorrectly, but you get my gist.-

-Blade (B): Watch, he's going to come back empty-handed…

-Lacryma (M2): And another wonderful demonstration of the laws of physics! It will be okay, Professor Oak. We know you just want to get this over with.

-Twilit (T): He probably ran away to get out of this story.

**I statred to txt on my phone which was red with rindstones all on the top and had a ringtome like the bruno mars catch a grenade (an: OMG best song eva!)**

-Lunar (P): Hooray for random author's note! *reported*-

-Blade (B): She has to emphasize her texting. That's why she wrote "txt". You know, because it's good "detial" and it "increases the reading experience".

-Lacryma (M2): Careful, don't go too close. The text talk virus is highly contagious. And did I spot a real-world reference...wait. She already has a Dragonball-Z shirt. Carry on.

**"I'll catch a grendade your ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya, jump in front of a rain for ya" My fone stated to sing. I got a fright coz i dint know what it was. Then I answred it. Then the proffssor oak came.**

-Lunar (P):GOD, these plot jumps are messing with my brain! Who here had to go see the doctor after reading this horrid festival of crap?-

-Wolfie (W) What's a Grendade? And why would you catch it your ya?

-Blade (B): Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddd, there goes my chance to talk to Ruby via cell phone…

-Twilit (T): You didn't know what the sound was. Are you Omish?

**"I have 3 pokemon for you to choose but first you must pass a test." He said all mysterious.**

-Lunar (P): ...Rape.-

-Wolfie (W): … Seriously Lunar?

-Blade (B): With no Pokémon for her to choose!

-Lacryma: (M2): Oh! I know! Is it a spelling test? I can spell pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis!

-Twilit (T): Well, this will go splendidly..,

**"OMG what the test is?" I ask.**

-Blade (B): Sorry, Girl, you can't be Yoda. Too awesome for you Yoda is!

-Wolfie (W): Pass the test, you will not.

-Lacryma (M2): In the world of Mary-Sue, anything can happen.

**"You must prove you are worthy by capturing you pokemon.**

-Fall (F): But... But! The starter Pokemon are already captured, ready to be chosen, by the brilliant you! They are, hopefully, already tame, and ready to be loved! They don't need to be captured again, and admittedly, that is rather impossible.-

-Lunar (P): Wait, wait, wait... hold on. Catch. Wasn't the point of going to the Oakster was so that you can get a Pokemon...so you CAN catch a Pokemon? Logic = Broken.-

-Lacryma (M2): Another pokemon? Traditionally, you start out with only the starter. Very original, if not confusing.

**firt you must answer my question ok." porfessor oar said.**

-Lunar (P): ...Can I have your oar please? It doesn't look like you're using it.-

-Blade (B): …I ain't getting any freakin' younger over here waiting for your question.

-Twilit (T): Such suspense.

**I was nervous coz i dint know what the test was.**

-Blade (B): Are we talking about a test or a question? Or is it the same in God-Sue's eyes?

-Lacryma (M2): I think the test already started, Ruby.

-Twilit (T): For the sake of all humanity and pokémon, make her fail!

**I looked up and saw it wa raining outside which menat Gary must have gone home so no help me. He looked so hot with his brown hair into his blue eyes like pools with a blue water like ocean.**

-Fall (F): Is Gary the Bringer of rain? I never knew that! And all this time, I thought it was Kyogre with its Ability.-

-Blade (B): So if I look up on the ceiling of my house, I can see that it's raining outside? Awesome! Oh, and his eyes are black in the anime. XD

-Twilit (T): Is there a skylight?

-Lacryma: (M2): I think we have discovered your hidden potential, Ruby. Sappy poetry.

**I looked at the balls oif pokemon. I chose that one, charmader. "No you cant its taken." Said Oka. "I was sad. I wnated charmander coz it was fire type and better. "Ok I take squarter."**

-Blade (B): What happened to the test?! What happened to the question?! What happened for Gorlog's sake?!

-Lacryma (M2): Wait, they've already announced Generation VII? I didn't realize there was a starter named "Squarter."

-Fall (F): If 'Squirtle' is dead, why is its Pokeball out for the taking?-

**"Squarter is dead." Proffesor oak sadily. "it got into a fite with bulbasuar and was beat. we will bury it son."**

-Wolfie(W): Fite? Well at least when you say it sounds like Fight…

-Twilit (T): Of course it is. This is just leading up to some God-Sue pokémon you made up, isn't it?

**"Thats ok i dint want squarter anyway. I will take bulbasur" I said happily.**

-Wolfie(W): … No

-Twilit (T): Let me guess...

**"bulbasuar run away."**

-Lunar (P): I understand Charamander, but why the heck didn't he say something more light-hearted about 'squarter' , like pushed daisies, or was just plain picked up by another trainer. And Bulbasaur had escaped a lab full of assistants. How did he get that far? Why did Oak go bluntly? Why can't this story... GET. OFF. THE WALL OF SHAME?!-

-Blade (B): Yes, Bulbasaur! Run away!

-Wolfie(W): Bulbasaur ran away to find a safer place.

**Oak said cryin coz he was a pote and they are sensitive about stuff and write poems.**

-Blade (B): …I'm a poet…I know everyone would be sensitive about having a loved one run away or die. That just makes you even more Heartless.

-Lacryma (M2): Heartless! Kill it, kill it with a Keyblade! Well, if a poet didn't write poems, what would they write?

-Twilit (T): Keyblade time! Now to destroy her...

**"WTF what pokemon i have!" i stated to yell coz ihad none.**

-Blade (B): SEE?! She doesn't even care about the dying Squirtle or the runaway Bulbasaur! HEARTLESS, BASTARD! HEARTLESS!

-Twilit (T): One does not simply show no emotion to the death of a pokemon.

**"There is one moar**

-Lunar (P): MOAR!-

-Blade (B): No, no. It's RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! …do I qualify for the Scare Program? XD

-Twilit (T): Don't forget to enter the Scare Games!

**but only the best rainer can manage it."**

-Fall (F): A rainer? Must not be you then, Ruby. Didn't Gary bring the rain earlier? Because he left and all?-

-Lacryma (M2): Okay, put that pokeball away. Obviously this pokemon is reserved for either Gary or Kyogre. Hands off, Ruby.

-Wolfie(W): Ne if you are a rainer please make it stop raining!

**"I dont fukking care give to me!"**

-Blade (B): Apparently patience isn't a virtue according to God-Sue…

-Lacryma (M2): Daddy, I want that squirrel and I want it now! Give me the ********** squirrel!

-Twilit (T): Temper, temper! Now tell the Professor you're sorry.

**Ok oak went and brought out a round ball.**

-Lunar P: ...Oh, no. It's certainly not a "Triangular" ball, or a "Rectangular" ball, but a 'Round' ball. That's right folks, round! Because balls can be any different shape, right? ...Right?

-Twilit (T): Anything's possible in Ruby's world.

**"try it." I threw the ball. Red light pooured out and made a pokemon. It was yellow body with red stripes instead of brown on the back and its tail was like RED lightnine and its cheeks were pink with different picures on them like fire and water and leafs. "it is very rare thedre isa only one its name is Pikafire not pikachu." siad oka.**

-Blade (B): *head hits the desk* NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…THE HORROR OF A RIP-OFF PIKACHU!

-Wolfie(W): … NOT PIKACHU! WHY DID YOU RUIN THE BEST POKEMON OF THE GAME YOU BITCH (YES I DID JUST CURSE AND I DON'T CARE)

-Fall (F): I do. T.T

-Lacryma (M2): Apparently, you can make pokemon out of red light, which would explain why I see a Pikachu mutation every time the traffic light changes to red.

-Twilit (T): See! I knew it!

**'I will take it." I said happy. Pikafire was happy it was making fire and watre electrictiy.**

-Blade (B): Pikafire needs to go to the restroom! …Toilet was Burned!

-Wolfie(W): *Laughs at what Blade says*

-Lacryma (M2): Get the poor thing to a Pokémon Center. I think Pikafire just electrocuted itself.

**I gaspecd. "Ya it can do fire and water and grass and all the attacks so it can use all the TMs. Take good care of it i knew it would be perfect for you. siad oka"**

-Fall (F): Hydroelectricity! You can always have free electricity! And yes, I know what Hydroelectricity is and that the term is wrong to use here. But I shall use it anyways, because 'water electricity'.-

-Blade (B): …Mew wannabe…she forgot to include electricity in the list above.

-Wolfie(W): If she wanted a Mew wannabe use Ditto

-Lacryma (M2): It's okay, not everybody can live up to the Mew duo's awesomeness.

-Twilit (T): Yep, the official God-Sue pokémon, Pikafire! Call now and get, not one, but two for the price of one!

**Ok I went outside a nd went away from Pallet toen to start gtoward the first gym.**

**AN: Please review only if you like it I dont want to eaer any bashing or critizem. JUST DONT! tell me how good it is k.**

-Fall (F): I just read that as Just don't! tell me how good it is! Emphasis on the don't. So, I won't, Ruby dear! Because that's just exactly what you want, right? Lunar Prince, do you need help with that? I shall gladly cast the Jutsu myself! Oh wait, that might not be such a good idea...-

-Wolfie(W): … By Amaterasu's shining light, Orochi's horrible breath, and Arceus's judgement… *Inhales then exhales* Let me just say this once… GROW UP AND GET A LIFE YOU IMMATURE BITCH! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU SO GO DIE IN A MOTHER EFFING HOLE WITH GODDAMN PIKAFIRE BECAUSE GUESS WHAT?! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! … Sorry had to get that out of my system…

Lacryma (M2): Before I say anything, let us have a moment of silence for those readers who didn't make it this far. *Bows head*

...Okay? Okay!

I tried to be civil, I really tried...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Next time, I refuse to volunteer as tribute to read this carp! おことわり し ます! しに しに ごろし! GAAAAH. True to my pseudo-penname, I'm crying over the quality.

-Lunar (P): You... want me to tell you about how good it is? ...Nope, I've got nothing! See ya later, world! I'm going to hang myself for the next chapter and revive myself with Edo Tensei, along with the rest of the people that this chapter alone murdered with this massive lobotomy trap! Don't expect to see me on Chappy Three! Now where'd I put my pills?-

-Blade (B): …TOO LATE! *insert evil laugh* I'LL TELL YOU HOW GOOD IT WAS! ON A SCALE OF ONE TO TEN, ONE BEING THE WORST, I'M GIVING YOU A NEGATIVE INFINITY~! THAT'S HOW GOOD IT WAS! Oh, Gorlog's teeth, I'm about to swear a Vallasvow…

-Twilit (T): Let's see, good parts… What about… no, that was awful. But that time when… no, I almost clawed my eyes out. I got nothing. And the current brain tumor count is… 29! Thanks for coming out tonight!


End file.
